deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scud vs HK-47
Scud vs HK47.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Description In a battle of wise-cracking robotic assassins, who'll be terminated once and for all? Interlude Wiz: The future holds many things in store. From flying cars to lasers, science fiction has a seemingly endless pool of possibilities. Boomstick: My favorite part of futuristic world's has to be the robotic mercenaries at your disposal. And if they can crack a few one-liners while cracking skulls, even better! Wiz: One example would be Scud, the disposable assassin. Boomstick: Another being HK-47, Revan's personal murder machine. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Scud Wiz: Many years in the future, the need for mercenaries became so great that robotic companies began to capitalize on it. Before long, it was possible to purchase a robotic assassin at every corner from a vending machine. These robots were designed to quickly kill their target and then self-destruct, allowing for a quick and easy cleanup with no evidence left behind. Boomstick: So begins the story of Scud. One day, a terrifying mutant named Jeff was rampaging about, so a 1373 Heart Breaker Scud unit was purchased to deal with the problem. However, this Scud unit noticed his self-destruct label in a mirror while fighting Jeff, and his self-preservation programming took precedence over his assassination programming. He decided that the best thing to do would be to put Jeff in a hospital, and become a mercenary to pay for Jeff's medical bills. Wiz: Of course, no mercenary is complete without an arsenal of weapons at their disposal, and Scud is no exception. He has two handguns on him at all times, which are kept in compartments inside his legs. Boomstick: He's also adept with many other guns. These include, but aren't limited to, miniguns, sniper rifles, missile launchers, and giant lasers. His fingers are loaded with powerful explosives, and his hands contain cords useful for stealthy strangulation. His most unique weapon, however, is the Damnation Gun, which can instantly damn somebody to Hell. Wiz: He can also use pretty much anything available to kill something. Like that one time when he used a cue stick to impale the brain of a tyrannosaurus, or the time when he used a rifle as a spear when it ran out of bullets. He's also extremely resourceful when it comes to his weapons available. He once used a few quarters to turn his guns into bouncing death machines by putting them over the trigger to create a constant stream of fire. Boomstick: Scud has gone through some intense adventures, so he's got no shortage of feats under his belt. He's incredibly strong, capable of punching through skulls and carrying heavy guns with ease. He can heavily damage Jeff, who's capable of lifting buildings. He once even hung onto a train being pulled to space and escaped the pull of a black hole! Wiz: Scud's armor is pretty much bulletproof, and he's entirely unfazed by spears and arrows. He's survived beatings from Jeff, and can be crushed by heavy trucks without a scratch. He was once tackled out of a building by a dinosaur, before lighting himself on fire with napalm. He can block sword swings with his arm, and can function perfectly fine with major pieces of him missing. He even has a minor healing factor, allowing him to regenerate from small wounds. Boomstick: As for speed, he's not lacking in that category either. He once caught up to a speeding semi-truck after being run over by it, and can dodge lasers and bullets on a regular basis. He can also dodge attacks from Jeff, who can also dodge bullets and lasers Wiz: Scud does have weaknesses, however. See, while he may be tough, lasers bypass his durability entirely, meaning that they're the most effective way to kill him. And his processing centre is kept in his hand, meaning that if it's damaged, he'll go absolutely insane. And when I say insane, I mean insane. Scud: I'M JESUS WITH A LASER GUN! AND YOU'RE ALL GOING TO HELL! Boomstick: Not to mention that it's pretty hard to be a stealthy assassin when your paint job looks like Ronald McDonald. Wiz: But Scud has never let these weaknesses get the better of him. He's incredibly powerful, and may be one of the best assassins out there. Scud loads his gun and takes aim Scud: Hippy hiku, brother trucker! HK-47 Boomstick: A long, long time ago... Wiz: 3,960 years before the Battle of Yavin, to be exact. Boomstick: Don't interrupt! Now, as I was saying. A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away... Everything was pretty much shit. Wiz: Well, that's putting it bluntly. Darth Revan, a dark lord of the Sith, had an iron grip over the Galaxy. He commanded the creation of a Mass Shadow Generator, a superweapon that would use gravitational anomalies to unleash devastating destruction upon anybody Revan wished. Boomstick: Fortunately for everybody in the galaxy, it did way too much damage and Revan decided to lay off the superweapons. Unfortunately for everybody in the galaxy, he decided to murder people in another way. A more discreet way. Wiz: Enter HK-47, a psychotic assassin droid who enjoyed the torture and murder of organic life. HK-47: Recitation: Yes, as I said, I am an assassin droid. It is my primary function to burn holes through meatbags that you wish removed from the galaxy… Master. Oh, how I hate that term. Boomstick: You know that this guy's going places when he was made as a replacement for a weapon of mass destruction. And he did! Everything was hunky-dory with HK-47 carrying out assassination missions. He could wipe anybody off the face of the galaxy. Wiz: That was, until he was damaged and Revan was captured by the Jedi Order. Boomstick: Then HK-47 lost his memory became kinda a wanderer. He drifted from master to master, killing most of them. Wiz: Eventually, HK-47 ended up on Tatooine, where Revan bought him again. Although, neither remembered the other, because HK-47 was damaged and Revan was brainwashed by the Jedi. Boomstick: Before long, it was just like old times! The two of them went on killing spree like nobody's business. They destroyed Star Forge, an old Sith factory, and HK-47 even helped kill Darth Malak, Revan's former apprentice. Wiz: But then Revan stabbed HK-47 in the back. As you do. See, Revan decided to travel out to the Unknown Regions of the galaxy. Only problem was that Revan decided to not take HK-47 back home with him. So HK-47 was left for dead in a random space ship in the middle of nowhere. Boomstick: Lucky for him, he was found! It just took a while. One of Revan's old war buddies, Meetra Surik found him and fixed him up. Wiz: But she had to be the bearer of bad news. See, a new type of droid had been modeled after HK-47. They were new and improved versions of him that had become galaxy-wide bounty hunters. They were the HK-50s. He set off on a journey with Meetra to discover the origin of these droids, who he perceived as a personal insult for existing. Boomstick: HK-47 gave Meetra advice on how to track down and murder surviving Jedi, and he eventually found the HK Manufacturing Plant, where HK-50s were made. Wiz: After his time with Surik, HK-47 went searching for Revan again. It took him 300 years to find him. He then helped Revan in commanding a space station. He was eventually killed in battle. Boomstick: But that's not the end of his story. Not by a long shot! See, some rogue intelligence operative called the Shroud kept a copy of HK-47's memory core. So just leave him alone for a few thousand years, and somebody's bound to find him! Wiz: And that's exactly what happened. Some random space travelers were dumb enough to wake HK-47 up and make him a new body. Needless to say, it didn't end well. Boomstick: HK-47 proceeded to start a rebellion and gathered droid troops to murder the space travelers. After a fierce battle, HK-47 lost, but he escaped death. He got away, and still hunts across the galaxy to this very day. Spooooky. Wiz: HK-47 is a terrifying opponent. He's proficient in stealth and open combat, and his programming gives him mastery over several different weapons. Boomstick: For one, he can use any type of blaster, although he prefers long-range rifles above all else. Wiz: He also uses flamethrowers to bathe his enemies in scorching heat and carbonite projectors to fling supercooled synthetic material at foes. Boomstick: Being an expert at killing Jedi, he also has plenty of weapons perfect for the job. These include grenades, plasma charges, cluster rockets, sonic detonators, poison gas, and mines. Wiz: He uses the Sonic Screechers in particular to disrupt a Jedi's connection with the Force by shattering their concentration. He uses mines and gas to catch enemies by surprise, giving him an advantage in battles. In a pinch he can use martial arts and is versed in psychological warfare, but he prefers to snipe his victims from afar before any confrontation. Boomstick: Not only is he strong, he's durable too! He's made out of durasteel, a metallic compound used in the hulls of ships, as well as Darth Vader and Jango Fett's armor. What's more, his power has been increased tremendously by the Dark Side energies that he's gotten from Revan. Wiz: HK-47 has accomplished many things throughout his career as an assassin. If one thing's for certain, it's that the galaxy wouldn't be the same without his lust for murder. HK-47: Observation: I am a droid, master, with programming. Even if I did not enjoy killing, I would have no choice. Thankfully, I enjoy it very much. Interlude Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Pre-Battle Flying cars whizzed by at breakneck speeds and horns rang across the sky. It was a busy day on Coruscant. On the sidewalk stood a bright yellow robot with a sign around his neck reading the words "Will Kill For Money". This was Scud, a lowly assassin just looking for a job. Suddenly, a hooded man ran up to the robot and shoved a fistful of credits into his hands. "You're a mercenary, right? Please, somebody's hunting me and I need you to protect me!" Scud scratched his head and looked quizzically at the man, but shrugged his shoulders. "So, who's the job?" "His name's HK-47. He's an orange droid who--'' The man was cut off by the screech of a blaster rifle echoing across the streets, followed by a hole being burned through the back of his head. He fell onto the ground with a thump, a look of fear permanently etched onto his face. Pedestrians began to scream and run in all directions, not wanting to be the next victim of a mysterious shooter. Scud looked up, and saw an orange droid standing across the street from him, rifle in hand. This was HK-47, the assassin who just murdered a man in broad daylight. He quickly threw aside his clip and reloaded his gun. ''"So, I'm guessing you're the guy that I was paid to kill." Scud said. "Confirmation: It appears so. Responded HK-47, matter-of-factly. Scud sighed. "Nothing personal. It's just business." If HK-47 had a face, he would have smiled. "Statement: I'd like to see you try, meatbag." Scud pulled a pair of pistols out of his leg compartments and took aim. HK-47 responded by lifting his rifle up to his eye. FIGHT! HK-47 took the first shots, blasting three red bolts of energy out of his rifle. Scud jumped out of the way, dodging all three. He responded by taking several shots with his pistols, which bounced harmlessly off of HK-47's armor. HK-47 began to blast in a rapid manner, but Scud managed to avoid every blast. As he rolled to the side, he took cover behind a parked car. He busted open the window of the car, and grabbed a wallet from the passenger seat. He grabbed two quarters, and inserted them into the trigger of his pistols before throwing them over the car. The pistols began to bounce around, constantly shooting in random directions. This caught HK-47 off guard long enough for Scud to make his move. Scud ran directly towards HK-47, and grabbed the gun from his hands, before shooting him twice in the head. The blasts from the lasers managed to dent HK-47's armor plating. Scud then took the gun and used it as a spear, slamming the barrel directly into HK-47 repeatedly. HK-47 broke away from the barrage and punched Scud squarely in the face, causing his head to spin completely around. HK-47 didn't stop there, though. He used a variety of punches and kicks to push Scud away, before slamming a Sonic Detonator right into his head. This caused an explosion of high-pitched sound that sent Scud reeling backwards, giving HK-47 enough time to grab his rifle and take a shot. In a last-ditch effort to defend himself, Scud raised his right hand in the way of the laser. The beam penetrated his hand, and grazed the side of his head. Suddenly, Scud stopped struggling, as if the Sonic Detonator didn't affect him. He took some oil from his hand wound and painted s crude smile across his face, making a very intimidating appearance. "Heh... You'll pay for that... Hehehe... You bastard... HAHAHAHAAA!" "Exclamation: If you start singing I swear to god..." "DIE!" Scud ran forward at blinding speeds, grabbed HK-47 by the throat, and slammed him around like a ragdoll. Sparks flew, and Scud threw HK-47 across the street into a parked military car. HK-47 walked out of the destruction holding a minigun, and began to fire. Red lasers flew at a blinding speed, but Scud weaved through them with ease. He ripped a road sign out of the ground and threw it like a spear, hitting his mark. It went straight through the midsection of HK-47, pinning him to the side of a building. Scud then walked up to his opponent and slammed his fist into his face, busting the mechanical skull entirely. KO! Scud began to walk away as his hand regenerated. He looked around, confused as to where he was. Conclusion Boomstick: Now THAT was a great battle. Wiz: While HK-47 had the advantage in experience and intellect, Scud had then advantage everywhere else. He could survive things than no droid could normally survive, and his strength far outmatched anything that HK-47 has shown. Boomstick: That's right. Let's not forget that Scud also has the edge in speed, being capable of dodging laser fire and bullets. While HK-47 certainly could've overcome Scud's durability with his laser weaponry, it's unlikely that he could land a good hit. Wiz: And all that Scud's insanity did for him was bloodlust him. Even without it, he still has all the advantages. Boomstick:'In the end, HK-47 just could ro-not best this robot. Wiz: ...What? Boomstick: Shut up, I'm clever. Wiz: Anyways, the winner is Scud. Category:Diegoampage Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Mercenary' themed Death Battle Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles